


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 4: Trials & Tribulations: Impending Doom

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 4: Trials & Tribulations: Impending Doom

The room is still dark as Kenna wakes up. Val’s face is right next to hers. It’s early, so she snuggles back in Val’s arms, gazing at her beautiful face. She feels Val’s chest expand and contract against her and she finds something peaceful in this movement. The heat of Val’s breath feels good against Kenna’s face. As the room begins to fill with sunlight, the Warrior Queen can’t resist kissing her wife. Gently, she leans in pressing her lips to Val’s, but she’s too eager and wakes up her wife.

Kenna stares into the eyes of her beloved, then kisses her with more passion, no longer needed to be cautious. She feels Val kiss her back as they squeeze each other. It’s the kind of morning one never wants to end. However, they must return to their kingdom and get out of bed. The floor is still cold, and their bodies are covered in goosebumps from the chilly air. 

They reluctantly put on their clothes and walk out of their room. It’s still early in the morning with the sky transitioning from orange to blue, birds are chirping, and there’s a light fog outside. The hallways echo from the few who are awake, mostly royal guards and servants. 

Jackson follows them to the royal dining hall as Aurynn, Raydan, and their children greet them. It takes Val a moment to adjust to the bright colors, but Kenna has learned to be comfortable in any surroundings. The marble floors are loud against everyones footsteps, purple tapestries line the walls, and a large, round table with gold streaks is at the center. The Queens of Stormholt take their seats.

“It’s nice to see you two eating like royalty,” Jackson remarks.

Kenna can’t help but laugh at her friend’s devotion to tradition and protocol. He stands at attention, trying to look as dignified as possible. Kenna observes the faces the Crown Guardian makes at Val. It’s a strange relationship he has with her; she’s his closest friend from their days in Severin’s camp, and he’s now sworn to protect her. But she knows Jackson wishes Val would act more like a traditional queen and that things like their tendency not to utilize royal servants are the Mercenary’s idea. Ultimately, he cares for her and would die to protect them both, but he still doesn’t know how to act around her.

Kenna looks around, noting the empty seats, “shouldn’t we wait for the others?” she asks.

“Nuts to that,” says Val, “I’m starving.” 

“It’s quite all right,” says Aurynn, “some of our guests have already eaten.”

Outside the window, Kenna notices Rowan keeping watch in a tower.  
“Indeed,” she remarks. She shifts in her seat, feeling uncomfortable. Rowan was never much for socializing, but Kenna wished she would join the others, if only for a moment. She excuses herself and goes outside.

A familiar voice calls out to her. Turning around, she sees King Tevan walking amongst the mist covered gardens. He seems in need of company, and she decides to see Rowan afterward. The years have eased the tension that once existed between them. It wasn’t easy for Kenna to turn down Tevan or Annelyse, but she was happy to see they found one another.

“I suppose this place feels nostalgic for you,” she suggests. 

His face beams at his surroundings; Fydoria may no longer be his home, but it still holds a special place in his heart. The purple cape he used to insist on famously has been replaced with a golden cloth adorned with jewelry, but not as much as what Annelyse wears. He checks his reflection in the fountain, making sure his black hair is all in place and finally responds, “it’s complicated. You see, I love this place, but I wouldn’t change a single decision. Annelyse is the mother of my children and the love of my life, and I would make any sacrifice for her,” he grins, “even the sacrifice of living in Aurelia. But in all seriousness, I miss it here, even if I love Annelyse more.”

She puts her hand on his shoulder, “Annelyse knows what Fydoria means to you, and she’s thankful you were willing to leave for her. That’s a mark of a devoted husband.”

“Thank you, Kenna. Annelyse and I are grateful for your friendship.”

In times like these, Tevan is grateful for Kenna’s friendship; however, Rowan’s voice breaks the peaceful mood.

“KENNA! TEVAN! Abanthus soldiers are coming from the south!”

Kenna and Tevan look at each other. It doesn’t make sense for Abanthus to make an act of aggression. Zenobia was no friend to the other rulers, but with peace established and the Nevrakis princess acting as regent, there is nothing to gain, nor any reason to believe she can succeed. 

Nevertheless, the Fydorian soldiers ready themselves for the attack. In the years since the war, Fydoria’s army grew quite respectably, whereas the Abanthian military was stripped down at Kenna’s command. 

The Nevrakis forces can’t possibly number more than a few hundred, not nearly enough to take Fydoria. They stop at the palace entrance, with Zenobia requesting to speak to Raydan.

The Fydorian King emerges, keeping calm. He knows that he must choose his words wisely. It is critical that he shows no sign of weakness, but any unnecessary aggression could prove catastrophic. Even their inferior army could cause enough death and destruction as to warrant caution. He approaches Zenobia; adorned in the traditional silver and black colors of the Nevrakis family, her red hair worn up and that sadistic smile that made the Spymaster’s stomach turn.

“What can I do for you?” he manages to ask.

“Oh, it’s not what you can do for me,” she retorts, “it’s what you can do for her.”

At first, he feels confusion, then remembers the book he and Lia discovered, and dread fills him. The only cause for hope being Lia’s early departure. The book is safe, even if it’s pursued by the likes of-

A loud crash of lightning strikes the courtyard, though the smoke emerges a nightmarish figure in white.

“No,” Kenna says quietly, “anyone but her!”

Blue energy surrounds her; a wicked smile spreads across her lips.

“Now,” says Azura, “where were we?”


End file.
